


Empty Air

by yaoi_yaoieverywhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Elemental Magic, Gen, Magical Realism, Private School, TBC?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yaoieverywhere/pseuds/yaoi_yaoieverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Many described wind elements as needy but flighty creatures who couldn't be depended upon. The Small Giant threw all of that in the garbage when he'd stepped on the scene over a decade ago, proving to be a uniting force that guided others. That was what Hinata wanted to be. Dependable."</p><p>Elemental Magic is a common fixture in this world. The one where Hinata's family is not well off at all, and instead of focusing his passion on volleyball he turns to his ability to communicate with and manipulate the wind to fit his needs. So when he managed to get a scholarship to a prestigous academy where the strain of his existence will be lifted off his household, he takes it, even knowing he might be throwing away his happiness to stay within the school.</p><p>But Hinata is as bright as the sun, as gentle as a breeze on a warm day. He will always find kin, no matter where he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off Ouran-ish. Kind of... Stops being like that? I dunno.
> 
> Another one I'm not sure if I'll be continuing but liked so much I decided to put in the effort. I'm in a writing mood this week! And the characters I was thinking of focusing on IF I continue are in the tags.

"There has got be at least one place on this forsaken campus of snobby rich kids where I can, and I shudder to say this, study in peace," Hinata moaned quietly as he walked out of the third, yes the THIRD library on school grounds that was occupied by crowds of chattering teenagers who seemed to have forgotten what libraries are for. The dorms were no better, even though most students lived at home. Why sacrifice the high life of penthouse suites and mansions for a (still rather expensive and far too big) dorm room?

Why was he here? He never should have applied for the Elemental scholarship to this stupid private high school, no matter how much easier it made life for his mom. Dorms on campus, all his supplies and meals paid for, freedom to travel on and off campus, a bright future ahead as long as he didn't get kicked out... And yet. 

Part of the reason he shouldn't have applied was because one of the stipulations was while you could get in on Elemental ability alone, once you were in, you had to maintain a very good grade average. Top ten percent of your class by the end of the semester. And while if he applied himself he could do it, no where was quiet enough, and he hated wasting his time on books when he could be playing with the wind. It was only the first day, but if this kept up, good bye scholarship, hello working as many jobs as he could.

Because yes, his family was poor. His father had been part of the family shrine for many years now, Mama had been trying to make ends meet where she could, and Natsu couldn't take hand-me-down uniforms because she was a girl and all Hinata had were boy clothes. But they were happy, and with Hinata here, the money spread a little farther. So sighing through his nose, he headed off in search of a quieter place. It was just the first day... Surely he'd figure it out somehow.

Racing up the stairs, Hinata hoped that maybe there would be a room empty on the next floor. 

Skidding to a stop in front of the first room he found, he glanced at the nameplate. Practice Room 4. Pressing an ear to the door, he sighed in relief when no noise filtered through. Easing the doors open with a swift gust of wind, Hinata gripped his bag tight. When no one appeared to be in the room he cheerfully trotted in.

Gazing upwards, Hinata felt his jaw slacken in awe at the designs on the ceiling. Depictions of the elements at their most beautiful decorated the ceiling in sections. Light, Darkness, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning. His eyes lingered on the wind and water features. They sat next to each other, the wall between them made of storm clouds.

Finally tearing his eyes away, he glanced at the floor. This was more expected out of a room for elemental magic. It had a lengthy chant written in a spiral on it that essentially boiled down to a spell for suitable terrain dependant on the magic enacted upon it. Mama had spoken of such things from her own experience in them, though she claimed they were much smaller.

"As expected of rich people," Hinata laughed gleefully, "Never skimping on the details." 

Finding a cubby area, Hinata stuffed his bag inside one of the holes. He would study in ten minutes but for now... The temptation to play was over whelming.

Now eyeing the writing on the floor with more interest, he located some of the optional things. These rooms works surprisingly like computers in that way. Deciding to take it easy he lobbed a gust of wind down for the preset activity for a wind based user.

The floor sunk under him as the room changed. Raising his arms high up in a languid stretch, Hinata sighed happily when he felt something pop. Opening his eyes to find himself balancing on the peak of a mountain roused something within him. Yes, this would be an excellent practice session.

The simulated winds were very strong as they rushed past. Gripping hold of two of the gusts with both hands, Hinata laughed when they tried to buck him.

"Just for five minutes," He wheedles as he guides them to lift him off the peak. "Then I'll study. Promise!" They churn restlessly for a moment in his grip before shooting forward with him tight in their grasp. A startled whoop leaves him as they take him for a ride, circling the room in frantic patterns. The closest thing to compare it to would have to be a rollercoaster.

At some point he ends up upside down and laughing as they slow down, swinging himself into an upright position with the ease of practice. The winds back home had taken him on many similar rides.

"That was amazing! Can we do that again?" The winds curled under him and refused to move forward. "Oh. Alright, I get it, I'll study now. I've never met any wind gusts who were such sticklers before..." Running a hand against the wall, he canceled the room's enchantment. The mountain faded away as the floor rippled back to life, but the wind remained.

Jumping to the floor was easy, but he was surprised when the winds automatically cushioned his fall. Pouting at the treatment, Hinata trudged over to his cubby hole and removed the bag. Glancing at the now firmly shut doors, Hinata hummed thoughtfully. This... Might be a great place to study.

Slumping against the wall, Hinata took out his homework and skimmed it. Ah, good, basic theory. It was strange how the school was supposed to be for the elite when it went over subjects Hinata had long known of by heart. A foundation was important, but...

That thought drifted to the back of his mind and he went through the mind numbing work. The papers were done easily enough, but the chapters were large chunks of detail that he couldn't skim over. Even though this wasn't new to him, some of the names that went with theories were.

The only name he recognized was that of the Small Giant. The Small Giant's theory of Teams empowered each other by linking together through a somewhat classified ritual was the reason he'd been so excited to learn more. It was also why he was glad he was a wind element, just like his idol.

Many described wind elements as needy but flighty creatures who couldn't be depended upon. The Small Giant threw all of that in the garbage when he'd stepped on the scene over a decade ago, proving to be a uniting force that guided others. That was what Hinata wanted to be. Dependable.

One of the gusts of wind ruffled his hair at that moment, making him look up just as the door creaked open. Shutting his book and thankful he'd just finished the last chapter he'd needed to read tonight, he scrambled to stuff everything back into his bag.

"What do we have here?" A voice crooned in the doorway, startling Hinata even though he knew it must be coming. Glancing up, he noticed the uniform was that of a third year- or to be more accurate, someone who would be graduating after this year was over. Looking at the messy black mop almost made him laugh if it weren't for the obvious muscles and height the other had.

"I was just leaving senpai," Hinata managed to squeak out, getting to his feet as the wind wound around his legs. 

"This room isn't reserved so relax little guy." The man sauntered closer and Hinata could finally see the black embroidery on his blazer that indicated his was of the Darkness elementals. "Most people just don't wander in here, is all."

"Oh good!" Hinata perked up at this, glad he hadn't been told he couldn't come in here. "It's just that no where else is quiet here and I didn't feel like going off campus just to find a place to study. I'm Hinata Shouyou!"

"Hmm? Hinata..." Kuroo glanced down at his uniform and whistled. "You're the scholarship student then? A wind element at that. Pretty impressive for such a little guy." Hinata puffed up with indignity when the man laughed. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. Pleasure to meet you, Hinata."

"I'd like to say the same, but I dunno." Hinata huffed, deciding to sit back down on the bench beside the cubby holes.

"Oh, you pain me so! I'm sure you'll come to like me in time." And he sounded confident about that. "But for now, I was planning on using this room. Unless you feel like watching?" Sucking in his bottom lip, Hinata debated. Seeing a darkness element in action would be a new experience. Still, he had no idea of the capabilities or the cockiness of Kuroo. There was a chance he could get hurt or not see something interesting. But... Something about the way Kuroo held himself spoke of control and grace.

"If you don't mind?" Kuroo blinked furiously at that before a razorblade grin overtook his face.

"Of course not. Though I can't guarantee seeing anything interesting since it will be very dark." That was all he said before he threw a ball of shadows at the floor and the room turned pitch black.

Immediately Hinata sent out the wind to be his eyes. He felt the way the walls and floors had changed- now they were like the depths of a cave. The winds curled around stalactites and stalagmites, cooling the water that dripped down. Kuroo breathed in suddenly when the winds brushed passed him. 

"I should've known," Kuroo said wryly before summoning something. It was unlike anything the winds had encountered before- fluid but nothingness just like themselves. It curled endlessly into itself. Shadows.

It molded into impossible shapes under Kuroo's sweeping hands like wet clay. Then it became more solid, a sphere, a cube, a cone. It was oddly soothing to feel out the shapes even when they came so slowly. Perhaps Kuroo was forming and holding them so long because he wanted Hinata to see?

"You can go faster," Hinata chirped into the darkness. A muffled snort was his only answer as the shadow changed into a thin, whiplike structure.

After a while, Hinata noticed the shadows were getting closer to him. Unsure of what this meant, his kept quiet. Eventually he finally felt the shadows curl around his wrists languidly and opened his eyes. He could make out the purple tinge that differentiated them from the darkness now that they were so close.

The wind glided over him now, cool waves contrasting the pulsing shadows nicely. He frowned as he tried to discern what exactly was curling around him. It had more substance than simple tendrils and little bumps like details. The wind crawled over it slowly to try and help him figure it out.

A dragon, he finally figured out- a long dragon with small legs and whiskers like a moustache. The details put into its features were amazing. Running a hand carefully down the shadow's back, he jumped when a laugh came out of the darkness next to him.

"Learn anything?" Kuroo asked him, settling down on the bench next to him. He picked up the dragon, letting it wrap around his arm like it had a mind of its own.

"Mm-hmm! But mostly I just thought it was pretty cool. I can't do anything so visible with my wind alone." The two gusts around him swirled with dissatisfaction. Reaching up with both hands to placate them, he grinned apologetically.

"I learned something too. I've never met a wind user who could use their element as their eyes."

"More like you haven't seen anyone who bothered," Hinata corrected. "It's not really a hard skill so much as it is a focus driven one. Wind don't mind being feelers but it's like trying to figure out something through touch alone."

"It's still admirable you decided to learn it. Any reason why?" Suddenly the lights were back on, and Hinata blinked rapidly as his pupils adjusted to the change. Glancing at Kuroo, he could see the genuine curiosity on his face.

"Hmm... I lived with my parents in an apartment growing up and a couple of our neighbors were blind or visually impaired because they were old. You wouldn't believe how many of them prefer using the wind to using a guidance cane, or even using it to find their glasses. But really just seemed like a fun skill when I was little! I was unbeatable at hide and seek."

"Ohoh? Sounds like fun." Kuroo said, before reaching out a hand to the wind gusts visibly messing with Hinata's clothing. With a brief hand gesture the gust decided to twine around Kuroo instead. Hinata laughed when Kuroo shivered at the sudden temperature change. "But is it always so cold?"

"Some gusts are warm, some aren't. These two are frigid since they're from the mountains but I don't really feel it anymore." Then Hinata narrowed his eyes in thought. "Don't you learn this stuff in class?"

"Nah, we learn the practical stuff unless you're in an advanced class. All orthodox methods with a side of battle magic for sparring. It can get so tedious to learn the 'how' but not any of the other questions, you know."

"Oh, I was worried the courses would be hard!" When Kuroo gave him a disappointed look, Hinata quickly added, "I mean, I have to keep my grades up and there's a lot of homework..."

"All of it's busy work. Though there are some that don't know anything about their abilities prior to coming here so I guess it's okay." Hinata's gaze flickered to the dragon again, surprised to see it curled up around Kuroo's neck and watching him with it's misty purple eyes. "My club is where you can really learn interesting things."

"Clubs?" Hinata hadn't heard about any elemental clubs. Just the usual stuff- sports, tea ceremony, literature. "For elemental magic?"

"It's kind of like a tutoring group. A bunch of us get together and share what we know and then combine that to push the boundaries of the known magic. We don't have many wind elements though- can't seem to find any powerful ones who didn't sign up for a sport."

"I would've too if it weren't for the expectations and homework," Hinata admitted weakly, rubbing the back of his head. "But your club doesn't seem that bad either. Do you guys do the homework together?"

"At first, yeah. Don't want anyone banned because they're failing because of some silly paperwork. So what do you say?"

"It sounds interesting! Are you sure I can join?"

"Of course. You already seem to have some insight on things we haven't thought of, so it'll be easy to convince the others. Come back here tomorrow after class and I'll take you to the clubroom."


	2. Niche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I've decided to keep going with this. Oh no. As is, I have no idea how I'll do this justice but it's such an alluring thing to write. It's really easy to see how I want this to go, which is unusual. Being able to do my own take on the Elemental Magic trope is like a callback to my first days of fanfic all the way back in... well, 2007! I like to think my past self would enjoy this fic, and where I am now. Though life is certainly nothing like I'd imagined, it's been kind enough on this front.
> 
> This is also going to mean I've passed 100k words on Ao3, which. It's been... maybe 11 months? dude. d u d e

After leaving Kuroo behind, Hinata looked down at his bag thoughtfully. If the workload was anything like what had been piled on his the first day he would need to join a tutoring group of some sort and that club seemed to be a good idea. At least for now... Maybe once he actually met the people that made it up he'd change his mind.

The first breeze swept his hair flat forcefully when it decided he was too deep in thought. Yelping in slight indignity, Hinata made it down five stairs in one leap and ran his fingers over his scalp to settle the unnatural shape. The second breeze seemed to laugh as it twined around his belly. Grumbling good naturedly he continues on, unaware of the eyes that followed him.

Realizing how it was already nine at night, Hinata felt somewhat lucky that the paths to each dorm section was color coded by element. It was blatant for all it somehow managed to blend seamlessly into the school's design scheme. Hinata had no idea how they managed to make such bright pigments almost refined.

Unlike what most expected, Black and white weren't used in the elemental practices. Light was a pale yellow and Darkness was a deep purple when they were represented. Professors and such spouted any number of reasons of this, but it Hinata's opinion it was simply because Black was all the colors combined and White was the absence of such, which meant non elementals were white and Natures were classified with Black.

Natures were something not touched upon in the classroom and had all sorts of secrets surrounding it. Hinata knew a little more than most thanks to his mother who had been part of one before it had failed. It wasn't something he thought about in the daylight.

Wind was a dull grey, something Hinata found ironic amongst the bright colors the others laid claim to. If he had to decide it would have been much more lively like orange. Rushing past the other kids still lingering in the hallways, Hinata kept his eyes glued to the grey stripe on the ceiling. Those that stepped too close felt a chill sweep up their arms and hesitated just long enough for the bouncing boy to get away.

Finally the hallway for the wind elemental dorms was under his feet, and he felt himself relax in the lingering breezes that flowed up and down the hall. Let's see... Room K10 would be on the left so-

Journey interrupted by a wall, Hinata felt himself fall only to be caught by the two gusts that lingered at his heels. Blinking up at whatever had blocked his way, expecting a wall of wind or some piece of furniture, Hinata was surprised to meet a tall boy's eyes.

"Oh! I wasn't looking where I was going, heh." The wind slid his back onto his own two feet when he finished talking. Silence continued to reign outside the howls of breezes rushing past. Tilting his head to the side, he assessed the silent giant before him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." The response was too quick and the other boy seemed to refuse to meet his gaze. His lips didn't seem to move.

"Right... Anyway, I'm Hinata Shouyou! I'm super sorry about bumping into you!" Realizing the boy wasn't likely to respond on his own, Hinata added, "Who're you?"

"Aone." Ahh, a man of one word at a time. Hinata could deal with that. But his lips still weren't moving...?

"Nice to meet you, Aone! I'll see you in class, right? 'Cause you're a first year too?"

"Yes." Aone tilted his head down, and Hinata could have sworn he was blushing without actually turning red. "...Element?"

"I'm a wind like most people in this hall! Thought the fact it caught me was a bit of a tipoff, heh. At least, I think most people are winds here. Are you?"

"I am." Ahah! Two whole words! That was surprisingly quick.

"Awesome! Hey, uhm, don't be offended but, I don't think you're using your mouth to talk?"

"I'm not. I can't speak, but the wind... It does." Hinata felt the breezes rise with his excitement around him. Oh, he'd started floating again. Aone stared at him with curiosity.

"That's so cool! How do you do that? Oh wait, we can exchange tricks later if you want but I've got to go. I have to go settle into my dorm for the night and talk with my family. Good night! See you tomorrow!"

"Good night, Hinata." And then the boy stepped into a room with the number seven on it. The door was slowly shut behind him. Hinata stared at it for a moment before getting his feet back on the ground and skipping off. He wanted to skype with Natsu right away to let her know about today.

o~o~o

Hinata wakes up with the sun. It filters in through the window he'd forgotten to shut last night and the creeps in with it, a morning chill that swept his hair into disarray as he tumbled to his feet. Swatting it away halfheartedly, he felt his jaw pop when he yawned and the dewy air fills his lungs as he dressed. It was... nice.

The dining hall wouldn't be open for a while longer. Hinata mentally thanked his mother for giving their old rice cooker to him just in case.

Before he knows it the rice has been measured and it's being washed under the bathroom sink. It's not exactly tiny but it's nowhere to prep food and he mentally resolves to try and wake up at a later time if only for the sake of his belly. Though only if the study group Kuroo had talked about actually worked- otherwise he might need the quiet morning hours to work.

Dumping the rice in to cook, he stumbles over to the mini fridge- something that had been in the room long before he'd been given it- and stares into it blindly for a minute. Eventually he rubs his eyes and takes out an egg, leaving the few other necessities he'd bought alone.

Half asleep as he eats, Hinata wonders when they'll get to the practical stuff. Books could only take you so far, and even then, there was so much they just blatantly didn't talk about or misunderstood. Even stereotypes were taught in the curriculum for a reason Hinata hadn't thought much on beyond a twinge of sourness.

The words to ask the wind to help gather his things while he washes the dishes pass his lips without a thought. Familiar dewy air brushes his cheek as it passes and tugs his bag to the door. A bright grin lights his face as he sets the clean bowl down and laughs thankfully. The breeze winds around his neck as he slides his shoes on and nearly trips out the door.

Pausing in the hall, Hinata can't hear anyone rousing. He sighs.

His eyes trail over the colors meant to help guide him through the school. Classrooms were brown, but did he really want to go to class so soon? His eyes drift to the other possibilities. Training room? No, the teachers would be able to tell and would wonder why and how. Library? Ugh, on second thought... Outside? It wouldn't be bad to familiarize himself with the currents around the buildings.

That was another thing Hinata didn't like about the curriculum so far. The way it treated elements as servants or unfeeling things. Maybe he was raised with a superstition about him or attributed more than was there, but he was certain the winds listened to him and responded instead of simply doing.

Following the orange line, he quickly found a pair of double doors that led to the courtyard. What kind of school had a courtyard? Rich ones, he guesses. Still seemed a bit unnecessary when he didn't see anyone interact with it for training.

He stepped out into the open air and hummed happily. Immediately a gale scooped him up and rose high into the air, startling a squeak out of him. Glaring at it in betrayal, he couldn't help but notice it slowed their ascent apologetically.

"Next time you ask, right?" It moaned woefully under him and wrinkled his uniform. "Oh come on, it's not that hard. Now what were you going to do?"

This seemed to liven it back up as it quickly shot up to peak of the tallest roof, giving Hinata a bird's eye view of the campus. He'd been unable to appreciate how truly massive this place was before, but not he whistled in delight. The fountain was on the other side of the campus and he hadn't seen it before. It was absolutely massive and surrounded by flora of all finds.

"So cool!" The gale seemed smug as it started to circle to school. "Hey, what other winds are around here?"

It turned out there were several. The east area had a lot of dry winds because of the dorms and classes housed there- fire, lightning, even some wind classes contributed to the warm breezes that ran in the folds of his clothes. THe west held the rest of the elements and could be awfully humid due to the fact water classes dominated the area. There was earth too, but that didn't seem to help. The south area held the most neutral winds by far and they practically spoke of Light and Dark classrooms. North was for the foundation and normal classes and they tasted like old books and chalk.

Hinata nearly was late to class because of meeting all the winds, but he didn't regret crawling in through a window with a rosy red face and mussed hair.

o~o~o

Hinata had noticed a few faces were sharing most of his classes so far. A snooty looking boy that was tall with black hair called Kageyama was one of them. Only, he seemed to perk up at the mention of water which gave away his type. Another was an even taller boy called Tsukishima who for all intents and purposes looked the stereotypical Light and acted like one too, and had a friend who was only just shorter than him who had a habit of snickering. Yamaguchi he thinks his name was? He had no idea what element that one had yet. There was also a blond girl who was even tinier than him, who squeaked and knew the answers like they were nothing. He caught her sending literal sparks off when someone had snuck up on her, so probably a fire type.

Otherwise the faces changed pretty often. Part of him wanted to reach out and make friends but... well, the way most of them looked at him didn't really encourage any attempts. A nuisance or a novelty in their eyes.

When his last class finally ended, he scooped up his bag and tore out of the classroom. Today had been much easier on the homework- and he'd found out what they'd been given wasn't due until the end of the week. What had he rushed for?

Skidding to a halt outside the first library, he puffed out his cheeks and tried to remember where that practice room had been. High up, yes, but where?

"Oi, are you lost?" Hinata jumped almost a meter in the air when he heard the voice, cheeks flushing when he heard startled but hooting laughter come from a man in front of him. "Hey hey, I'm not trying to hurt you. That was an impressive jump though!"

"You think? I didn't even use my wind- Oh, wait, uhm." Eyeing the man in front of him, he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was a senior student. "I am kind of lost. Do you know how to get to Practice room four?"

"Sure do, not that it's the most popular place to go. What business have you got up there?"

"Kuroo said he'd meet me there."

"Oh-hoh, you must be the prospective new member!" Part of Hinata wondered how the man knew that word considering his wild hair and lack of any books when he'd just come out of the library. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Bokuto by the way!"

"I'm Hinata Shouyou!"

Then they were off, Bokuto running down the hallways and Hinata bounding along behind him. There was something so energizing about the guy Hinata didn't even think to use the wind to help him catch up. Somehow the club seemed like it was going to be a lot more fun than he'd thought.

They ended up outside the right room in record time, leaning on their own knees and panting with grins wide on their faces. The dewy breeze from this morning slunk down his shirt in such a way Hinata wanted to giggle. He only held himself back because his lungs might burst if he did.

"We're here!" Bokuto crowed after a bit of panting, now not sounding even slightly winded. "Mind if I wait with you? I'm going to the same place after all."

"Sure. So what element are you?"

"Lightning! And pretty high ranked if I do say so myself."

"Ranked... Oh, I forgot about that." Of course in a school about element magic students would have a chance to compete. The higher you were by graduation, the better the elemental job offers. Sometimes the government would even step up and offer the top ten of each element a secure job... If they didn't have something waiting back home, anyway. "When do they start the ranking tests?"

"About a month after you enter the school. Wanna make sure no one performs better or worse because of settling in and all. Why, planning to dethrone anybody?"

"Grudges aren't my thing, but what's the point of getting in on a scholarship if I'm not gonna earn my place?" Something flickered in his eyes with intensity. "I will be the Ace of Winds. That's just how it's gonna be."

"Lofty goal huh? I like that. Kuroo made a good choice." Hinata snapped out of whatever focus he was in when Bokuto ruffled his hair, looking up at the boy curiously. "Well, it's not like you're competing for my place afterall. Wouldn't hold back on you if you were, though."

"It would suck if you did, right?" Hinata felt something in him rise up when the spark in Bokuto's eyes grew, satisfaction creeping up his jaw.

"Very true!" Bokuto crooned at him, ruffling his hair just once more before taking his hand away. "Kuroo's almost here though. Gonna look sharp?"

"It's your fault I look like this!" And the various winds he's greeted this morning, but he wouldn't give Bokuto the satisfaction that easily.

"Oh, I think Akaashi would like you too." Before Hinata could ask, Kuroo appeared from around a corner- and here Hinata wondered when a corner and not, oh, the stairs where everyone else came from. But he wound around a corner looking fairly bored until he set eyes on the two of them.

A thin feral grin grew on Kuroo's face. "Ohh? Bokuto found you already then?"

"I can't believe you didn't just take him to the club yesterday!" Bokuto almost whined, curling an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "He's just so awesome!"

"There wasn't a meeting yesterday. Don't tell me your memory's already going? Oh, I should've known when you started sprouting white hair!"

"Hey, I bleached my hair like this!"

"I'm sure you did," Kuroo drawled playfully. "Now hurry up or we'll be late. Yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of noTHING and little bits of boring dialogue but I promise some better stuff next chapter. Gotta go got lots more ideas but I gotta go!! See you!
> 
> ALSO some of you may not have noticed but I am on HIATUS for ALL MY FICS because my computer broke?? I'm writing a bunch in like an hour on someone else's computer please forgive my sins


End file.
